1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial insemination device for private use which is capable of allowing unskilled persons to achieve an artificial insemination of livestock such as cattle, horses, and deer, etc. in a simple and easy manner using frozen semen of those livestock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the term "artificial insemination of livestock" means a method for inseminating a female by injecting semen mechanically collected from a male into the genital of the female (womb canal) using an injector, in place of a direct copulation of the female with the male. The collected semen is preserved in a frozen state, and thawed upon using it.
Such an artificial insemination of livestock is generally performed on farms. For such an artificial insemination of livestock, frozen semen of a superior domestic animal is supplied to livestock breeders. Since this artificial insemination enables an improvement in the quality of livestock as well as a reliable pregnancy, it is encouraged for an increase in income and an increase in competitiveness.
Conventional artificial insemination methods using frozen semen include a recto-vaginal injection method, an injection method using a colposcope, and an injection method using pincers.
The colposcope-using injection method uses a vagina dilator adapted to dilate the vagina of a female. In accordance with this injection method, a semen injector is inserted into the dilated vagina while flashing a lamp or a colposcope lamp in the interior of the vagina, thereby observing the inlet of the womb canal disposed at a deep portion of the vagina. In such a manner, semen is injected into the womb through the inlet of the womb canal. In this method, however, the semen injection is troublesome and hazardous because the user carries out the semen injection while observing the inlet of the womb canal at a position close to the animal. Due to such a troublesome and hazardous semen injection, it is difficult to achieve an easy insemination.
The pincers-using injection method achieves a semen injection by drawing the upper portion of the womb canal inlet of an animal up to the vulva, using pincers, under the condition in which the vagina is dilated, and then inserting a semen injector into the drawn womb canal inlet. For this reason, the animal suffers severe pain. In severe cases, the animal may be injured, thereby resulting in bleeding or suppuration thereof.
Due to the above mentioned problems involved in the colposcope and pincers-using injection methods, the recto-vaginal injection method have been most commonly used. In accordance with the recto-vaginal injection method, it is required to remove dung from the rectum of an animal upon an artificial insemination. After removing dung from the rectum, the user finds the womb canal while inserting one hand into the rectum, so that he grasps the womb canal. Under this condition, the user inserts a semen injector into the vagina, using the other hand, and then injects semen into the womb canal. Thus, the user carries out the semen injection only by his experience in accordance with this recto-vaginal injection method.
In this recto-vaginal injection method, the success of an artificial insemination depends on whether or not semen is well injected into the womb canal.
However, this method is troublesome in that it is required to remove dung from the rectum. Furthermore, this method requires much experience and expert skill for the insertion of the semen injector, which has a simple cylindrical tube structure, into the womb canal disposed at a deep portion of the vagina. For this reason, it is difficult to use this method for an artificial insemination of livestock on general farms.
Due to such a difficulty in the artificial insemination, this method can be effectively achieved only by skilled persons. For this reason, an increase in the costs occurs. Moreover, it is difficult to carry out a desired artificial insemination at a proper time.